Decidi Amarte
by Lady-ler Sutcliff Aidoneus
Summary: Mediante un extraño portal una joven prófuga de un manicomio llega al páramo.Ahí encontrara amistad,felicidad y amor pero...también tendrá que decidir entre renunciar al amor o renunciar a su vida misma ¿que es lo que elegirá ? .


Bien,pues espero que les guste esta linda locura de fic de sin mas ¡ a leer ¡

**Disclaimer:**Maleficent no me pertenece,le pertenece a Disney,yo solo hago este fic para divertir y para que Diaval tenga un couple distinto ( ni Maleval ni Diavora ). Ok,que quede claro XD

* * *

><p><span>Introduccion. A veces la gente no te entiende,a veces no comprenden que eres diferente,a veces le temen a lo que es distinto,a veces te creen un monstruo ,y por eso,a veces,puedes llegar a algun lugar donde no humanos somos crueles en ocasiones,pero normalmente esa crueldad es por ignorancia e me hubieran comprendido no hubiera estado tanto tiempo ahi,y si yo hubiera comprendido,no me habria pasado tal desgracia,esa desgracia que en estos momentos me destroza el corazon,aquella desgracia que se enreda en mi interior y no saldra de mi nunca...aquella desgracia que me matara.<span>

Mi nombre es Clear Redding ,tengo 21 años,vivo en Estados Unidos de America,especificamente en Florida,mas especificamente en el loquero...digo,instutucion mental Dry Ice ,si como escucharon ,vivo en un manicomio ,no estoy loca,yo lo se ,es solo que las demas personas,todas,incluso mis padres,nunca entendieron que yo puedo ver cosas que otra gente no,no entendieron que soy diferente y por tal motivo me metieron en este ¿ verdad ? Que puedo decir,he estado aqui desde hace 5 años ,pero a nadie le importo,a nunca fui normal ¿el por que ? Una mujer se aparece frecuentemente a mi alrededor,no es un fantasma ni nada de eso,la mujer dice que es mi madre,puede ser ya que los que me metieron aqui no eran mis padres biologicos,esa mujer se llama Crynallae ,tambien dice ser " La dama del lago " o " Hada esmeralda de la corte del verano " resulta curioso ya que es practicamente identica a mi,si ella dice ser un hada,por ella me metieron aqui,aunque debo aceptar parte de la culpa,por que si yo me hubiera mantenido callada sobre mis visiones de esa mujer no habria pasado aplauso a mi bocota ,en fin pues ,un dia me decidi a escapar de Dry Ice.

* * * narracion normal * * *

Dos enfermeros observaban a Clear desde unas camaras en un pequeño cubiculo.

- demonios,si no estuviera demente,en serio que la invitaria a un hotel - dijo uno de ellos contemplandola.

- que te parece...si ambos adelantamos eso del hotel,no podria hacernos nada ,tiene una camisa de fuerza - propuso el otro ,riendo.

- me parece,es una ventaja que seamos los ultimos del turno,no hay nadie mas - contesto el primero,saliendo del cubiculo y dirigiendose rapidamente a la habitacion de la joven.

- hola primor - dijo uno ,entrando en la habitacion acolchonada.

- ya me sacaran de esta basofia de lugar - Clear no aparto la vista del suelo acolchonado que tenia debajo.

- oh no,solo te quitaremos un momento la camisa de fuerza y nos divertiremos - dijo uno,riendo con malicia.

Con algo de dificultad le quitaron la camisa,ddejándola sin nada arriba.

Clear sonrió un poco hacia ambos.

Cuando ambos enfermeros se disponian a abordarla,ella,rapidamente,con los seguros de la camisa se los encajo directamente en el dos hombres soltaron un alarido de terror.

La joven salio corriendo de ahi,cerrando la puerta con pestillo.

Se dirigio al cubiculo del centro y tomo unas llaves y una puso la chaqueta y salio rarápidamente hacia la puerta abriéndola con urgencia.

Salio de ahí con nada mas que una chamarra y un pantalon blanco y ligero que le colocaron cuando ingreso.

De las llaves que cogio tambien habia una de una camioneta algo oxidada que estaba en un lugar algo apartado del estacionamiento.

- mejor esto que nada - bufo Clear ,abriendo y subiendo al auto.

Manejo como si su vida dependiera de ello (aunque realmente era asi ) y hubiera seguido manejando de no ser por la presencia de alguien a su lado.

- Crynallae,no hagas eso - reclamo Clear,esquivando otro auto.

- te dije que me llamaras madre - respondio ella,con esa voz suave,parecia que apenas abria la boca para hablar.

- si si, ¿que quieres ? - pregunto Clear ,acelerando.

- ve al paramo,ahi encontraras a el hada ,guardiana de ese lugar,tambien hayaras a la reina,tanto del paramo como del valle de los hombres - contesto ella .

- aguarda ¿que ? - intento preguntar Clear,mas cuando miro al asiento drl copiloto ,Crynallae ya no estaba.

La gasolina estaba por terminarse asi que decidio abandonarla afuera de una cafeteria y se adentro corriendo en un bosque.

- puede que mas adelante de este bosque ,haya un ...ahm...algo - no se le ocurrio nada que pudiera estar cerca,sin embargo siguio caminando.

Camino un largo rato hasta que Crynallae volvio a aparecer.

- Decide con sabiduria,si tu corazon te lo dicta,prestale atencion - dijo con su habitual tarnquilidad.

- ¿a que te refier... - la pregunta quedo incompleta,ya que una gran esfera que reflejaba todo su alrededor se detuvo ante ella.

Al momento que la toco,sintio que todo se habia al suelo desmayada.

Al abrir los ojos se encontro con un peculiar divisar a una mujer de palida piel,labios rojos,ojos esmeralda y grandes alas de aguila,vio a una linda chica rubia de rosadas mejillas,ojos azules y tierna sonrisa,y por ultimo,vio a un joven de palida piel,con extrañas marcas en el cuello y al final de las cejas,cabello negro peinado hacia atras,vestimenta y ojos profundamente haberles dicho algo de no ser por que el joven se transformo en nuevo se desmayo.

* * *

><p>A que desmayadiza me salio la OC XD ennn fin ,si les gusto dejen leemos.<p>

Bye bye * death


End file.
